Efeitos de um Engano
by Maya Dellacour
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um homem persistente que sabe muito bem o que quer, tanto nos negócios quanto no amor. Com seus olhos cinzentos e charme irresistível, o herdeiro Malfoy esta acostumado a fazer as coisas a seu modo... exceto quando uma ruivinha...
1. Chapter 1

**Efeitos de um Passado.**

_Draco Malfoy é um homem persistente que sabe muito bem o que quer, tanto nos negócios quanto no amor. Com seus olhos cinzentos e charme irresistível, o herdeiro Malfoy esta acostumado a fazer as coisas a seu modo... exceto quando uma ruivinha chamada Virginia Weasley esta por perto. Cinco anos antes, Draco roubo-lhe a inocência... e ela seu coração, deixando-o com uma saudade amarga que nunca mais desapareceu. Agora Virginia esta de volta e Draco não pretende deixá-la escapar uma segunda vez, independentemente de quem ou do que se coloque em seu caminho._

**Capitulo Um**

Ginny olhou para fora de seu carro conversível esportivo Reparou que faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para chegar a "Toca". Começou a se relembrar dos bons momento em famílias passados nos tempos em que vivera lá. Junto com seus irmãos aprontava, levava broncas se divertiam muito, como sentia saudade daqueles tempos.

Olhou para a estrada, mas não consegui parar de pensar em seus irmãos chamando a de criança, infantil dizendo que ela não podia fazer isso ou aquilo, não culpava seus irmãos por se preocuparem com ela, não tinham a culpa dela ser a caçula e ainda por cima a única mulher entre eles. Ron sempre o mais ciumento, e atrapalhado, ela o amava muito, mas　o achava um pouco lerdo, achou muito bem feito ele ter tido de se arrastar para Hermione, para que ela lhe perdoasse, há cinco anos atrás.

Ate que, Mione anunciou que estava noiva do jogador de quidditch, Vitor Krum, ele não se agüentou de remorso e ciúmes, e foi tentar um plano de seqüestrá-la para impedir o casamento, mas como não deu muito certo ele apenas declarou seu amor e pediu desculpa pelo seu maior erro na vida que era não ter visto como amava ela antes.

Mione não resistiu, terminou o noivado com Krum, para poder se casar com Ron. Claro que houve muitas brigas discussões, ciúmes doentio, mas realmente nada separam eles.

Ginny não conseguira comparecer a cerimônia, pois estava trabalhando para os trouxas, no Japão, mas mandou um belo presente, junto com um cartão de felicidades.

De seus amigos de Hogwarts, somente com Mione ainda mantivera algum contato, mas ainda assim distante. Sabia bem pouco sobre Harry, Colin, Neville, Josh, Luna, e outros amigos dos tempo em Hogwarts. Nem mesmo de seus irmãos tinha muitas noticias, já que eles não aprovavam, o modo de vida dela.

Não queria saber sobre o mundo bruxo, já que estava vivendo normalmente como trouxa, não, que não fizesse algumas feitiços quando necessário, pequenos, mas não deixavam de serem feitiços, pois nascera bruxa e morreria bruxa.

Recebia algumas noticias, sobre seus pais, mas não tinha coragem de visitá-los, não sabia porque, tinha medo de que lhes obrigassem a voltar para a Toca, e para de viver como trouxa, não sabia direito só sabia que, já fazia cinco anos e realmente sentia muita falta deles e de seus irmãos.

Certa ocasião encontrara Charles numa passagem pela Romênia, mas não se demorou muito para ele começar a falar que ela era muito nova e não sabia o que queria e deveria voltar para nossos pais, e ir trabalhar no mundo bruxo.

Ela não agüentou e aparatou rapidamente sem dar mais noticias, pois sabia que seus irmãos iriam atrás dela, já que a achavam muito criança para ficar viajando o mundo sozinha ainda mais de modo trouxa, e dando desgosto para seus pais por não ter ido trabalhar no ministério, ou sequer no mundo mágico.

Eles não entenderiam o motivo do porque decidira abandonar o mundo mágico e sumir para que ninguém pudesse achá-la.

Pensara ate em voltar uns dois anos atrás, mas desistiu quando leu uma pequena noticia de que... - Ai, que foi isso - disse, ao cessar as lembranças e reparar na estrada.

Era somente um buraco, na velha estrada - resolveu parar com aquelas lembranças. Ligou o radio e deixou a melodia invadir o carro começou a esquecer dos seu problemas, foi seguindo sem pensar naquelas memórias.

Demorou um pouco para reconhecer "A Toca", ela estava diferente, Ginny sabia que por mais diferente que estava era sua casa, seus momentos mais felizes de sua vida foram passados lá e também os mais tristes.

Foi chegando mais perto, estacionou perto da entrada, saiu do carro e pensou no que seus pais diriam ao vê-la em casa apos cinco anos, sem visitá-los, voltou para o banco traseiro e pegou uma pequena maleta quando...

-Ginny! Exclamou o Sr Weasley, indo ao seu encontro - É você mesmo – afastando a um pouco - você esta linda.- abraçou - a novamente

-Obrigado papai - largando a maleta no chão e retribuindo o abraço.

-Molly, Molly – gritava Sr Weasley - Rápido Molly vem cá, Ginny esta aqui.

A Sra Weasley saiu correndo pela porta assustada e curiosa. Seu rosto abriu um enorme sorriso e muitas lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

- Minha filhinha - Ginny saiu correndo para abraçá-la também

- Mamãe! – Ginny também chorava de alegria por encontrar seus pais.

-Quando você chegou? Porque não nos avisou que estava vindo. – Sra Weasley perguntava inquisidoramente.

- Pare com isso Molly, deixe-a descansar um pouco antes de interrogá-la...

- Esta bem - concordou Sra Weasley - mas querida como você cresceu, nem parece minha menina que saiu por aquela porta há cinco anos atrás!

- É claro que não é mais uma menina - exclamou todo orgulhoso - agora ela é uma jovem mulher.

- Estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado querida.

- Eu também papai.- disse abraçando os pais - mas estou um pouquinho cansada, espero que me desculpem, mas podemos entrar?

- Claro, vamos entrando-apressou se o Sr Weasley.

Então os três Weasley entraram abraçados. Ginny reparou que o pai já levitara sua mala para dentro.

Ginny teve uma surpresa ao ver uma sala duas vezes maior que antes, toda mobiliada, com movei finos e elegantes...

- O que aconteceu aqui? Exclamou surpresa - de onde vieram essas coisas?

- Você não gostou Ginny?- perguntou a Sra Weasley

- É lindo mamãe, mas, mas...- ainda muito surpresa

- Calma querida - disse sr weasley calmamente, - eu explico, eu achava que você soubesse, que eu tinha sido promovido no Ministério e supostamente viria a ganhar um aumento também. E como nos sobra uma quantia razoável de dinheiro, eu resolvi investir na casa, em que sempre sonhei para sua mãe, que no começo foi contra, achava um desperdício de dinheiro e tal, mas acabou concordando em reformar um pouquinho aqui e um pouquinho lá, e no final de quatro anos "reformando" a casa, notamos que mudamos a casa inteira.

- Esta linda a casa, a sala, mal posso esperar pra ver meu quarto.- Olhou apreensiva para seus pais - Eu ainda tenho um quarto não?

-É claro que tem sua bruxinha bobinha, agora todo mundo tem um quarto só para si...

- Que alívio, pensei que vocês tivessem transformado meu quarto em uma sala de ginástica! Falou rindo - pensei que teria de ir para um hotel ou qualquer coisa parecido - Sr e Sra Weasley se animaram

-Então isso quer dizer que você vai passar um tempo conosco, filhinha? - perguntou um Sr Weasley ansioso - Quanto tempo?Resolveu largar aquele empreguinho do mundo trouxa e entrar para o ministério? Vai voltar para Londres?

-Calmo papai, uma pergunta por vez! Respondeu calmamente - Sim eu vou passar um tempo aqui com vocês, estou morrendo de saudades de vocês. Ainda não sei direito o quanto tempo. E não, não vou largar meu emprego no mundo dos trouxas, mas...-fez uma pausa

- Mas o que filhinha - Sr Weasley começou, mas foi interrompido por um olhar da Sra Weasley e calou se deixando Ginny continuar.

- Eu vou voltar a morar em Londres definitivamente, pois fui promovida, e meu novo trabalho será no centro de Londres, e isso quer dizer...

- Que você vai voltar a morar conosco, não? Agora foi a Sra Weasley que não se controlou, pulando de alegria.

-Calma mamãe, eu não disse isso - fazendo a Sra Weasley olhar para ela, com desanimo.

-Então, o que você vai fazer, alugar um apartamento, por acaso e morar sozinha, quando você tem uma bela casa, aqui?- disse uma Sra Weasley sarcástica.

-Isso mesmo mamãe, eu vou sair à procura de um apartamento no centro, se não se importa.-respondeu rispidamente

-Vocês duas parem já, Ginny já é uma mulher adulta, que sabe tomar suas próprias decisões, então não vamos exigir nada dela.

- Obrigado papai

-Ainda não terminei, você peça desculpas para sua mãe, sobre o jeito que falou com ela, acho que por ser uma mulher adulta, saberia melhor usar a educação que eu te dei!

-Sim papai, me desculpe, mamãe, mas papai esta certo eu já sou crescida, sei tomar conta de mim, tenho um trabalho muito respeitado no mundo trouxa, e ganho o suficiente para morar sozinha.

- Eu pretendo se vocês não acharem muito incomodo, ficar aqui ate achar um apartamento.

-Ginny, você nem precisa perguntar, pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser.

-Obrigada mamãe, papai. Eu gostaria de me recolher agora estou muito cansada.

-Ah claro querida, é só subir as escadas, você vai achar seu quarto, sem duvida.

- Não sei se vou jantar, estou muito cansada.

- Esta bem querida, se você não descer ate a hora do jantar, eu levo chá com biscoito para você, mais tarde.

-Obrigada mamãe - subindo as escadas de mármore.

Viu uma porta e reparou em uma placa e no nome que estava escrito "Percy", continuou, e viu outras portas com nomes de seus irmãos ate, que uma porta a chamou atenção nela estava escrito "Ginny", abriu toda animada seu quarto, e realmente, ficou extasiada, não tinha palavras, para descrever o quarto.

Era todo branco, toda a mobília combinando, era branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho berrante, nada muito exagerado, era perfeito. Tinha uma cama, coberta com uma colcha toda rendada, King-Size, uma linda penteadeira, com muitos apetrechos de prata.

Foi quando viu uma porta semi aberta, foi entrando, e viu que estava em um lindo banheiro, branco também, lindo com uma enorme banheira no meio, não resistiu, e foi tomar um banho de banheira, muito demorado.

Colocou uma linda camisola, de uma marca famosa no mundo trouxa, e foi escovar seus cabelos vermelhos e longos, na penteadeira, quando pegou a escova viu um lindo porta- retrato com uma foto sua com seus irmãos, no dia de sua formatura em Hogwarts, era tão nova e parecia tão indefesa, pensou, se meus irmãos me virem agora, vão ver que eu não sou tão indefesa, olhou para a imagem no espelho, realmente tinha mudado, com sua cintura fina, seios perfeitos, suaves lábios rosados, e lindos cabelos vermelhos, que davam imaginação para muitos homens, desde sua adolescência. Mas agora esbanjava sensualidade sem é claro perder um toque de inocência, talvez esse fosse seu charme especial pensava.

Mas estava claro que precisava, descansar, um pouco, e foi se deitar. Não demorou muito para cair num sono profundo, sem sonhos, que nem percebeu quando um falcão em sua janela, levantou vôo sorrateiramente.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Capitulo

Na manha seguinte acordou, com dor de cabeça, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram dez da manha, - nossa dormi muito - tratou de tomar um banho rápido, e se trocar, desceu as escadas, viu que o seu pai estava de saída para o trabalho.

- Bom dia querida - disse um bem humorado Senhor Weasley -Que bom que acordou já estava ficando preocupado.

-Bom dia papai – Deu um beijo no pai - estava só cansada

- Bom eu já vou indo, ate mais tarde!

-Tchau

Entrando na cozinha, viu sua mãe arrumando a pia, começou a lembrar do tempo de Hogwarts durantes as ferias, de como ajudava, na preparação do café, o barulho de seus irmãos rindo e conversando, era muito bom estar novamente em um lugar que podia chamar de lar.

- Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? - Com as palavras da Sra Weasley, Ginny saiu de suas lembranças, que aquela casa trazia.

- Ate demais. Estou morrendo de fome - se sentou e pegou uma torrada que sua mãe acabava de colocar na mesa.- Adorei o quarto, mamãe, é lindo.

- Que bom que gostou copiei de uma revista de decoração.Achei muito bonito, e achei que você gostaria, mesmo não sabendo quando você voltaria para casa, mas sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer. Ah, mas vamos esquecer disso, o importante é que você esta.

Passou a manha a conversar com a mãe, que não parava de fazer perguntas.

- Então Ginny me explique seu trabalho, porque somente agora você pode morar em um lugar fixo?

- Ah sim mamãe, é que meu antigo serviço, era de "pesquisadora de moda", eu viajava pelo mundo, para descobrir, novos materiais, pecas, estilos, moda em geral, também jóias, comprava também, roupas de marca trouxas muito famosas, que talvez agradem o publico e tal, e como trabalhei duro, e dei muito lucro, pelo o que eles falaram e como gostam do meu bom gosto, fui promovida, a gerente executiva, e agora vou selecionar a partir do que as pesquisadoras me mandam, dai mandar confeccionar ou colocar para vender.- Vendo que a Sra Weasley não tinha entendido muito sobre o novo cargo.- é um cargo muito importante, mamãe, vou ganhar melhor do que já ganho, que já é um absurdo de bom, e vou poder me fixar, em um só lugar já que vou trabalhar na matriz da companhia...

-Que bom filhinha, mas você sabe que não entendo muito de coisa trouxa, então me perdoe.

-Claro mamãe é compreensível.

As duas continuaram a conversar enquanto tomava café. Conversaram calmamente, quando Ginny olhou para o relógio mágico e viu seu nome em "a toca" e reparou em "Hermione" casa. Então pensou em fazer lhe uma surpresa.

-Estava pensando em visitar Mione, hoje à tarde mamãe o que acha? Faz um tempo que não converso com ela, ela vai ter uma surpresa e tanto não?

- Com certeza filhinha, mas acho que você terá uma surpresa maior quando a vir!

- O que a senhora quis dizer com isso mamãe? - perguntou curiosa

-Você vera, você vera!- disse sorrindo

-Vou me arrumar então! Disse quase atravessando a porta para sala.

- Ótimo, não é difícil de se chegar, com seu carro, você tem o endereço, não.

-AH não mamãe, eu vou aparatar, estou muito cansada para dirigir - pra a Sra Weasley.

- Nem pensar senhorita.

-Mas porque mamãe? – Se virou encarando a mãe.

-Me diga, faz quanto tempo que não aparata em algum lugar?

Tentou se lembrar, da ultima vez que aparatou...

-Hmm faz uns quatro anos, não lembro, e...? Respondeu pensativa

-Então pode começar a praticar antes de sair aparatando para muito longe.

-Mas mamãe...- tentou suplicar

A sra Weasley, lançou um olhar serio e Ginny decidiu não retrucar mais!

- É sua decisão final, mamãe? – perguntou ainda com algumas esperanças de que a mãe mudasse de idéia.

-Sim.- disse seria.

-Esta bem mamãe, então eu vou de carro afinal.

-É melhor você vai ver querida!

Virou se e começou a subir as escadas, para se arrumar.

Ficou em duvida, do que vestir, não queria parecer muito formal, e realmente estava muito quente, resolveu por um vestido de alcinhas finas todo florido bem delicado, simples, mas elegante, ele realçava sua cintura fina e deixava suas pernas de fora ia ate um pouco mais que a metade da coxa, passou um batom rosa claro, um lápis nos olhos, resolveu deixar o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo simples, apenas deixando algumas mechas soltas em seu rosto.

Olhou a imagem no espelho, sorrindo para o que via, pegou sua bolsa pequena, o celular, viu se não tinha nenhuma chamada, guardou na bolsa, junto com a carteira e um saquinho com alguns galeões, é claro que agora que voltara para o mundo mágico não podia deixar de carregar sua varinha.

Despediu-se da mãe, que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador ao tamanho do vestido, e agradeceu mentalmente por ela não reclamar, saiu se apressando, talvez conseguisse almoçar com Hermione. Entrou no carro, dando partida e acelerando em direção ao bairro residencial bruxo de Londres, não muito longe do centro, onde Ron e Hermione moravam.

Não foi muito difícil de achar, o prédio antigo, mas muito charmoso no meio de varias sobrados, estacionou do outro lado da rua.

Entrando no hall, viu que um rapaz a olhava furtivamente, começou andar ate ele e antes que pudesse perguntar...

-Boa tarde, a Srta deve ser a... Srta Weasley -falou rapidamente

- Sim sou , como o senhor sabe? Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, um pouco intrigada.

-Pelos cabelos vermelhos mais bonitos que eu já vi, e porque se parece muito com o sr Weasley!- respondeu levando a mão à cabeça - me desculpe pela indelicadeza

Ginny riu, ao ver o rapaz vermelho!

-Sem problemas - disse calmamente - qual o numero do apartamento da família Weasley

-Ah perdão senhorita, a Sra Weasley a aguarda na cobertura.- disse apontando com a cabeça para o elevador.

-Obrigada – disse dirigindo - se ao elevador, e apertando o nº13, já que era o ultimo andar.

Mas porque ele disse que Mione a estava esperando, não tinha avisado que tinha chegado e muito menos que iria visita – la, mas a imagem de uma senhora com os cabelos vermelhos um pouco eufórica, a fez concluir...

"- mamãe" murmurou.

Nesse mesmo momento o elevador parou, tentou ajeitar melhor o vestido, quando foi pega de surpresa por uma mulher com uma barriga extremamente grande que praticamente pulou em cima dela, abraçando - a.

-Ginny, Ginny, é você mesmo?- gritava Hermione toda animada.

- Sim sou Mione. – Não deixando de sorrir ao ver a felicidade da amiga.

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços, as duas se afastaram para se examinar, com sorrisos idênticos de felicidade. Ginny estendeu a mão e colocou na barriga já bem evidente.

- Porque não me contou que estava grávida?

-Queria te fazer uma surpresa. – Puxou Ginny para o hall. - Você disse que viria para Londres fé férias e se desse nos visitaria, e eu estava louca para ver a sua reação quando lhe contasse.

Ginny meneou a cabeça, fingindo reprovação.

-E valeu a pena guardar segredo por tanto tempo? - perguntou rindo

-Claro - Hermione a conduziu para uma sala de visitas ampla. – Você parece muito perplexa.

- E fiquei mesmo. E para quando é o bebê?

- Para perto do natal. Ah Ginny não é emocionante ganhar um bebe no natal!

- Muito – responde se animando com a idéia.

- Vocês já sabem qual vai ser o sexo do bebê?

- Ah, ainda não, Rony quer que seja surpresa.

Hermione começou a mostra o apartamento,que era maior do que Ginny imaginava. Alem da sala de estar ampla com uma enorme terraço, havia uma sala de estar menor que parecia mais um escritório, uma cozinha espaçosa, um banheiro, um lavabo e quatro quartos suítes, um dos quais estava em processo de decoração.

- Esse vai se o quartinho do bebe. – Disse Hermione com visível orgulho.

Voltaram para a cozinha, e de lá para o terraço, onde tinha uma mesa cheia de comida..

- Espero que goste fui eu mesma quem fez.

- Parece estar maravilhoso – e não foi nenhuma surpresa, realmente estava muito gostoso – Desde quando que você cozinha tão bem?

- Desde que eu engravidei Rony não me deixa fazer muita coisa então fico praticamente o dia inteiro cozinhando junto com sua mãe, que vem quase todo dia.

- Como esta Ron? E o que esta achando de ser papai?

- Esta ótimo. Tão animado com o bebê, que mal pode esperar. Semana passada, estávamos fazendo compras para o bebê, no Beco Diagonal, e você acredita que eu praticamente tive que arrastá-lo da Artigos de Qualidade para Quidditch? Ele queria por que queria comprar uma vassoura para o bebê.

- Esse é Rony que eu conheço!- Será que todo homem fica meio louco como primeiro filho?

Ginny nem chegou a ouvir a resposta de Mione, porque naquele momento, sentiu como se o coração fosse esmagado por uma força descomunal. Será possível, que ate os comentários mais inocentes tivessem o poder de magoa –la daquela forma.

Hermione achou graça, e Ginny acabou conseguindo rir com ela.

Em seguida a conversa mudou de tema, e Ginny relaxou aproveitando a companhia da amiga. Contou que estava mudando para Londres novamente, e que estava a procura de um apartamento. Hermione adorou a noticia, e disse que a ajudaria a procurar um apartamento, se distraíram com varias historias e quando Ginny olhou no relógio da sala, viu que eram quase quatro da tarde, e Ginny anunciou que estava indo embora.

- Puxa Mione já esta ficando tarde e tenho tanta coisa para resolver.

- Tudo bem, mas não esqueça que você concordou jantar comigo e Ron, um dia desses!

- Não esquecerei, prometo mandar noticias e visitá-la mais.

- Se cuida.

- Ta e você descanse bastante.

Despediram-se e Ginny se pos a caminho de casa e pensando sobre o que Hermione lhe dissera a respeito de seus amigos. Todos haviam se espalhado pelo mundo, Harry que havia se casado com Cho, estava morando nos Estados Unidos por causa de seu time; Neville estava trabalhando no ministério, Luna estava dando continuidade ao Pasquim; mas Josh Ritchtofen, estava de volta. Após se formarem em Hogwarts, Josh fora convidado para trabalhar no Gringotes da China, mas havia pouco menos de um ano que fora transferido para Londres e agora morava em um lindo apartamento perto de Londres.

Estava distraída quando parou em um semáforo, olhava para o céu, percebendo que dificilmente choveria.

Plot.

- Hmm – se virou para a pessoa que agora estava sentada ao seu lado no banco de passageiro. – Mas o que... – ao ver a figura masculina, os cabelos loiros, e elegantemente vestido; não conseguia falar, era como se tivessem lançado um feitiço silenciador, pode sentir o impacto dos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy.

- Agora podemos ir – Malfoy, a encarava e se divertia com a situação.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três.

Em um gesto automático, Ginny acelerou. Seus pensamentos se misturavam, enquanto a raiva a consumia, procurou uma vaga para estacionar. Não iria com ele a lugar algum.

- Pare ali – disse ele, num tom provocante, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

Ginny cerrou os dentes, olhou para a direção que Draco indicava e viu que se tratava do estacionamento de um motel luxuoso.

- Você por acaso sabe pra que serve esse prédio?

- Claro que sei - seus olhos brilhavam e percorriam todo o corpo de Ginny.

- Então você esta louco, por achar que eu vou parar lá.

- Não se preocupe o prédio é meu.

Não tendo alternativa, aceitou seguindo as indicações dele de ir estacionar na parte dos fundos do prédio, uma área restrita a funcionários. Assim que parou o carro, Ginny virou-se, para Draco, com os olhos castanho flamejando de raiva.

- Agora posso saber o que você acha que esta fazendo...!

- Ola Virginia. Há quanto tempo...

- Nem de longe o bastante. Por que você entrou no carro, o que quer? – disse rispidamente.

O sorriso que se formou nos lábios frios, tão cheios de sensualidade, fez um arrepio percorrer na espinha dela. Ginny desviou o olhar dos lábios dele.

- Quero falar com você – respondeu Draco com suavidade – e olhá-la.

- Já olhou Malfoy, agora fale.

- Sempre a mesma – continuava com aquele sorriso sensual – mas não quero conversar aqui, esta muito quente não acha.

Ginny olhou para as vestes de Malfoy, e pensou que com certeza estaria com calor se estivesse impecavelmente usando um terno preto e gravata.

- Venha comigo.

- Para onde? – perguntou com certa relutância.

- Esta com medo de mim?

- Medo de você? – disse num tom irônico. Sabia que era tolice aceitar o desafio, mas também sabia que tinha de provar algo para Draco e também para si própria. Assim, abriu a porta dizendo – Nunca Malfoy, nunca.

Draco sorriu suavemente, deu a volta no carro e segurou o braço de Ginny firmemente.

- Ai, não precisa me segurar tão forte, e alias... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois uma sensação familiar de estar sendo puxada por todos os lados a percorreu, estavam aparatando, fechou os olhos com força. Quando voltou a sentir o chão, levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos.

- Hey, você esta bem? – Ginny ao ouvir a voz de Malfoy, abriu os olhos imediatamente, e o encontrou a encarando bem próximo. Virou-se para evitar o olhar dele, foi quando percebeu que estavam em um escritório, percorreu o olhar vagarosamente pelo cômodo, estava muito bem mobiliado com móveis escuros e algumas pinturas, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi à imensa janela na parede. Devia estar em uma altura razoavelmente alta, pois a vidraça mostrava uma vista panorâmica da praia e do mar. Sem dizer nada cruzou a sala para apreciar a paisagem. Afinal, era como tantas outras pessoas, que ficavam hipnotizadas pelo movimento do oceano.

Mas a voz fria e seria de Draco a arrancou de seu estado de contemplação.

- Aceita uma bebida? Um suco? Chá? Água?

- Tem limão?

- Tem.

- Então, aceito uma água com limão.

Enquanto Draco cuidava das bebidas, Ginny aproveitou para examiná-lo. Draco mudara e amadurecera, e as mudanças eram de parar o transito. Ele já tinha boa aparência aos dezoito anos. Agora aos vinte e três, a vida produzira suas marcas.

Traços perfeitos em seu rosto, a pele macia e alva. Os olhos cinzentos, que quase nunca demonstravam sentimentos. Usava o cabelo loiro-platinado curto com uma franja que lhe caiam na altura dos olhos. E seu um metro e oitenta e cinco combinava mais do que nunca com seu corpo definido, dando-lhe um ar de predador. Realmente ninguém diria que Draco Malfoy era apenas bonito. Havia inúmeros adjetivos que se aplicavam, variando de devastador a perigoso, ate um pouco de maldade, mas nunca apenas boa aparência.

Ginny flagrou-se seguindo cada movimento dele com uma certa excitação provocada por aquele jeito provocante dele. – _Não seja tão idiota_ – recriminou-se – _Fique calma, aja com segurança, ele significa problemas e nada mais, e ninguém sabe disso melhor que você._

Determinada, desviou o olhar em busca de algo que merecesse mais sua atenção, e concentrou-se no escritório.

- Você gosta?

Ginny se assustou ao ouvi-lo. As palavras seguintes, a fizeram corar.

- Eu mesmo que decorei e, cá entre nós, acho que fiz um ótimo trabalho.

- Ah, é bem adequado... – fez um gesto de desdém. –...Para um homem.

- Você cresceu – Draco entregou-lhe a bebida – Também ficou mais bonita.

A ultima frase foi acompanhada pelo sorriso sensual e cínico. Ele ergueu o copo para Ginny, para simular um brinde, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o liquido de cor âmbar.

- Esta meio quente para uma bebida forte bem no meio da tarde?

Draco riu, e começou a olhá-la de cima a baixo, deixando-a extremamente vermelha e irritada.

- Foi se há muito tempo à época em que um único copo de firewhisky me tirava do controle. Hoje eu preciso de "coisas", digamos um pouco mais fortes.

Ela sabia muito bem o que aquela "coisa" era. Um belo corpo feminino quente e a sua disposição. Se irritando mais ainda, o encarou.

- Disse que queria falar comigo, e afinal onde estamos Malfoy?

- Estamos no meu escritório em Wilts, e sim quero conversar com você.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre como você esta. E o que tem feito.

- Estou bem – disse sentindo a garganta seca. – Tenho trabalhado.

Draco começou a acariciar as tiras do vestido dela, e Ginny se lembrou do prazer que sentira em seus braços.

Ginny abriu a boca para pedir-lhe parasse, mas Draco foi mais rápido e curvou-se, ficando tão próximos seus rostos que Ginny pode sentir o aroma forte da bebida.

- Com quem você tem dormido...

Por cinco segundos ela permaneceu imóvel, indignada e furiosa.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – e afastou-se dele, colocando o copo em uma mesa com o tampo de vidro dirigindo-se para a porta. Com a maçaneta na mão, virou-se com os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Mas tenha a certeza de uma coisa, ele não esta comprometido com outra.

Num movimento rápido Draco avançou em direção a porta, e com a mão forçou com firmeza a madeira, obrigando-a fecha -lá. Ginny não se moveu, com medo ate de respirar. A calma dele só serviu para deixa -lá ainda mais irritada.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Virginia?

Draco a fez virar-se, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Ginny apoiou o corpo contra a porta, detestando as sensações que a presença e o aroma dele provocavam. A boca firme e tentadora estava perto demais, e o alerta veio ao mesmo tempo em que à vontade de sentir aquela boca na sua.

- Virginia... – ele murmurou.

Neste momento o bom censo venceu.

- Não sou tola Malfoy, nunca fui a idiota completa que você pensava que eu era.

- Nunca pensei isso de você. Ruivinha, ruivinha... Porque fugiste de mim?

- Por que? – soltou uma risada fria e seca. – porque esta idiota aqui ficou esperta de repente e descobriu o que não queria!

Ele a tocou nos lábios brincando com ela.

- Diga me que você não queria isto – Draco deslizou a mão esquerda para a cintura dela, puxando - a para si. – Ou isto – então com a mão direita, movendo se com sensualidade pelo corpo de Ginny desde a cintura subindo ate repousar, tocando possessivamente no seio arredondado.

Quando a sentiu a estremecer, os longos dedos tocaram o pescoço, acariciando o colo macio. Com a respiração ofegante disse.

- Ou isto – concluiu, beijando-a com força.

Por um breve momento, tudo dentro de Ginny, impulsionou-a a se render. Então, a razão novamente assumiu o controle, e ela interrompeu o beijo se afastando.

Draco não a forçou. Assim que Ginny se afastou, ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você esta dizendo, Virginia. Mas pretendo descobrir.

- Nem perca seu tempo. Quando algo morre, não tem como voltar à vida. E o que aconteceu conosco morreu há anos. – Sua voz era fria, mas por dentro se mutilava por dizer aquelas palavras.

- Prove – disse com um olhar desafiador.

Ginny piscou confusa.

- Provar? Não precisa ser provado. È evidente!

- Não para mim. Prove para mim, se tiver coragem.

- Como? – Ginny, sabia que estava caindo na armadilha dele, mas era incapaz de resistir à tentação de enfrentar o desafio dele. Ainda mais ele duvidando da coragem de uma Grifinória.

- Primeiro pare de me olhar como um coelho assustado, pronto para escapar para a toca.

Ginny não confiava nele e fazia questão de deixar aquilo bem claro.

- E concorde apenas em me ver de vez em quando, em conversar comigo.

- Só isso? – Ginny foi incapaz de disfarçar o espanto.

A risada de Draco atiçou seus nervos.

- È só isso, porque achou que era outra coisa. Diga -me no que estava pensando? – Malfoy sorria maliciosamente.

- Nada que lhe interesse. – Draco lançou um olhar frio para ela. – Então esta bem. Agora preciso ir – mentiu – tenho um convite para o jantar.

- Não tão depressa, ruivinha. – Aproximando-se, Draco tocou-lhe o queixo, erguendo o rosto dela para poder vê seus olhos. – Quando a verei novamente?

- Não sei, tenho muito que fazer e...

- Sexta, para jantar, passarei para buscá-la as sete e meia.

- Combinado, sexta então. – Ginny tentou o ignorar a súbita excitação de ansiedade. – As sete e meia estarei pronta.

- Ótimo – deslizou a mão para o braço dela, segurando firmemente novamente e aparatando logo em seguida no estacionamento do motel. Ginny olhou para seu carro e como se recobrasse a consciência, pensava – _Será que estou louca por concordar em sair com ele?- _Parecia algo inocente, mas tinha a terrível certeza que Draco não fazia nada sem segundas intenções há muito tempo. Esperou ele abrir-lhe a porta e sentou-se banco do motorista antes de fitá-lo novamente.

- Draco, quanto à sexta...

- Sim, algum problema.

- Aonde iremos? – suspirou derrotada. – O que devo vestir?

O sorriso irônico no rosto dele deu a Ginny a certeza de que Draco entendia muito bem que ela estivera preste a desistir do jantar.

- Iremos ao L̀ Arpége..., Conhece?

- Claro, mas fica em Paris.

- Algum problema?

- Não, mas não posso viajar somente para ir a um restaurante.

- Ruiva você se esquece que somos bruxos, e podemos ir via Chave de Portal? – disse com o normal sarcasmo.

- Ah sim... Claro...- gaguejou.

- Espero que goste de culinária francesa.

- Adoro.

Ciente de que não haveria mais como recusar engatou a ré e deixou o estacionamento.

Quando estacionou na entrada da Toca, Ginny estava enjoada e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Caminhou lentamente ate a porta e, antes de abri-la procurou se recompor um pouco.

A cena que a recebeu era tão familiar, seu pai estava lendo o Profeta Diário, enquanto sua mãe preparava o jantar.

- Ginny, chegou bem a tempo, o jantar esta quase pronto.

- Ah, sim mãe.

- Ginny querida como esta Hermione? – perguntou o Sr Weasley dobrando o jornal e fitando a filha.

- Linda como sempre – Ginny sorriu ao lembrar da amiga. – Adorei o apartamento deles, foi uma pena que Rony estivesse trabalhando, queria muito vê-lo.

- Você terá tempo.

- Ah claro papai.

Durante o jantar, Arthur olhou para a filha e perguntou.

- Vira conosco hoje a noite, Ginny?

Ginny olhou confusa para o pai e depois para a mãe, como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Ah Arthur querido, eu me esqueci! Estava tão empolgada conversando com Ginny pela manhã, que me esqueci completamente de hoje a noite. Molly balançava a cabeça.

- A que se referem papai?

- Nada demais, querida. É que fui convidado para uma festa do ministério na casa dos Richmonds. Quando contei a Richard que você estava na cidade, ele insistiu que a levassem. Eles adorariam vê-la.

- Festa do ministério... Eu não sei, pai...

- Tem algo planejado para hoje?

- Não mas...Esta bem – pela segunda vez no dia Ginny suspirou derrotada – Eu adoraria ir.


End file.
